Ordered thought and organization diagrams can be graphically represented by a system of boxes interconnected by lines, as is conventionally used for representing a genealogical table, a network plan, or a flow chart. The individual boxes contain in shortened or abbreviated form characterising details of features, conditions and the like which are specific to the individual elements of the diagram. However, these known representations in one plane have the disadvantage that in the case of complicated or greatly branched diagrams, the representation requires a correspondingly large surface area and sufficient space cannot be provided in the boxes to present adequate information. Such known representations in one plane often require several square meters of paper surface, so that they have to be subdivided into smaller unit areas and can only be brought into a suitable size for filing or transportation by folding. Moreover, these representations may not easily be amended or modified, e.g. by the subsequent addition of new boxes in any place of a representation, because such change would require a corresponding change of the arrangement of other boxes in the representation.